Keys of Fate
by TheDnDking
Summary: Darkness once again has descended on the world. Sora has been called on again to fight back the darkness. But with the darkness being controlled by it's ultimate warrior, even with new allies and worlds, can the light once again break through the darkness?
1. The Dream

Author's Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Any OC's similarities to real characters are strictly coincidental. This was made strictly for fun and not profit. A world will be based on the Movie Wreck-it Ralph. So you've been warned for spoilers.

* * *

_**Keys of Fate**_

Chapter 1: The Dream

On a beach on an island in the middle of nowhere, a brunette boy laid stretched out, only to be woken up by a wooden play sword thrown on his stomach.

"I've been curious about something Sora," A silver haired teen said, "You saved the worlds twice, think you got any stronger?"

"We haven't used these things for awhile Riku." Sora said getting up and grabbing the toy sword.

"All the more reason to see who's better." Riku said, "Besides, we could hurt each other with the Keyblades."

"Well when you put it that way." Sora said rushing Riku, the wooden sword ready to strike. Riku raised his sword and blocked Sora's strike. Riku fell back and rushed forward, but Sora deflected the sword, leaving Riku's left side open. The silver-haired youth quickly recovered right as the brunette attempted another strike. This went on for nearly an hour, one side gaining an advantage only to have the other side take it back.

"You really did get stronger Sora." Riku said.

"Seems you did too." Sora responded, gripping the toy tighter, "But one of use has to be stronger."

"Exactly." Riku said. The two teens charged at each other full speed, the wooden blades clashed and shattered. Riku and Sora began to laugh.

"I guess one of use doesn't have to be stronger!" Sora said.

"Well we do, but the swords can't keep up." Riku said.

"You boys just won't grow up will you?" A female voice said. The two boys turned as a girl climbed down a ladder.

"What can I say?" Riku said, "Something you never grow out of."

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Well I was going to try to find some things for a supper I'm making, care to help?" Kairi asked.

"Sure why not." Riku said.

"I'll pass." Sora said.

"Okay then." Kairi said.

"Yeah, rest up Sora, we'll have to go for another go later." Riku said.

"Yeah, sure." Sora said lying down, "I'll just take a short nap." He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but before long Sora felt like he was sinking, and before the teen could do anything, he fell right through and began to fall through pitch darkness. Sora slowed and managed to get his feet beneath him.

"Ah man not again." Sora said before starting to slap himself, "Come on, wake up."

_** Light…**_

"That voice…" Sora said, "It was what I heard last time." He never could quite describe that voice, it was almost a type of voiceless speech.

_**Dark…these two forces have been at war with each other since the beginning of time.**_

A streak of light rushed past Sora and exploded against nothing, a stain glass floor, depicting an entity in a streak of white circling around the center with a figure in a streak of almost black doing the same on the opposite side appeared beneath him.

_** The darkness had a figure that could make the shadows tremble.**_

A shadowed man formed in front of Sora, he willed his keyblade to come to him, but nothing happened. _What's going on? _Sora thought backing away from the figure.

_** He was defeated and forced to a world away from all others.**_

The figure walked closer to Sora, sections of the floor dying out as he walked past him.

_**But when the darkness invades the light, he will be freed.**_

The mysterious stranger in front of him reached out and grabbed Sora by the throat, the brunette teenager almost felt like the life itself was being drained from him just by the man's touch.

_**But always remember…**_

The shadowed man walked and held Sora over the edge of the stain glass and let go, causing Sora to drop into the never ending darkness.

_**The light will shine its brightest in the dark. **_

As Sora fell, the remaining part of the platform exploded into dust and formed two human-like shapes.

"Sora, wake up." One said in a feminine voice he didn't recognize.

"Come on, wake up." The other said, in a male voice he couldn't recognize, "I said wake up!"

Sora's eyes shot open when he felt his head being shook back and forth quickly. When his eyes managed to focus on the items in front of him, it was Riku that was shaking him.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Riku said.

"Yeah, sorry, I had weird dream." Sora said.

"Last time you had one the Heartless came." Kairi said.

"Which is why I'm not taking it lightly." Sora said.

"Come on Sora, we can take whatever comes our way." Riku said, "So just relax."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said.

"Uh guys, what's that?" Kairi asked looking at the sky; a white dot appeared and began to get bigger. After a few seconds, Sora knew exactly what it was.

"It's Goofy and Donald!" Sora said.

"What are they doing here?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Sora responded, "But the ship looks a bit off." The shaking got worse and worse, "Uh guys, run. RUN!" Sora shouted realizing what was happening. The three islanders dove in different directions right before the Gummi Ship hit the beach and skipped into the waterfall like a stone across water. The cockpit opened and a very dizzy Donald and Goofy staggered out.

"You two okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Donald quacked, "We'll live."

"King Mickey sent us." Goofy said.

"Guess that means it serious Sora." Riku said.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Just then, a shadow began to creep over the island.

"Gosh, it's already night time?" Goofy asked.

"No you dummy." Donald said, "It's a shadow."

"Look." Kairi said pointing out to the ocean. The moon moved so it was blocking the sun's rays creating a complete solar eclipse.

"Well, that's pretty rare." Riku said.

"We've never seen one." Donald said.

"Did you guess hear that?" Kairi asked.

"Hear what?" Sora asked.

"A laugh." Kairi stated. The entire group gave various forms of the word 'no', "Well I was sure I heard something."

"Oh you did girl." A voice said in an unknown location looking through a glowing dome, "You certainly did."


	2. The Three Teams

_**Keys of Fate**_

Chapter 2: The Three Teams

The vacuum of the space between worlds, a few months ago, it was lively with the noise of large Heartless and one Gummi Ship flying between worlds to free them from the darkness. But now, it was far quitter. The only noise anywhere nearby was from a single Gummi Ship. It's long slim white design contrasted against the darkness of space. Its four wings kept it perfectly balanced and two rectangular pieces contained their engines which hummed with power. A male with red hair, black vest worn over a white Hoodie, and grey pants sat in a cockpit near the front of the craft while a female with black hair with a pink strip, black tank top and detached sleeves, and black short shorts with a pink strip sat in a cockpit near the middle.

"You still awake back there Renia?" The boy in the front asked.

"Yeah." The girl said, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering, what happens if we can't do this?" The boy asked, "I mean what if we fail?"

"What's the matter Connor, you worried about your girlfriend?" Renia asked.

"I told you, she's not my girlfriend!" Connor snapped, "But yeah, I am."

"Well don't worry, we can do this." Renia said, "Besides, if we can find the guy who fought them back once before, we don't have to worry about anything. Not that we need him."

"I suppose." Connor said before an alarm began to go off.

"Heartless?" Renia asked.

"Yup." Connor said activating a radar screen, "A squad of Vultures. Relax; I can take these things myself."

"Alright. Don't waste too much time on them though." Renia said. Connor gripped the controls of his Gummi Ship. Operating it as smoothly as his own body, Connor flew with to intercept the squad. They were flying in the basic V, a good position to make up for their lack of power, but a bad one for evasive action. Connor effortlessly targeted the two on the ends. Bam! Bam! Two missiles fired out from the white Gummi, blasting the Heartless to bits. Naturally, this got the attention of the other three, who opened fire with their own arms.

"Please, give me a challenge." Connor said easily weaving in between the laser blasts before opening fire with his cannons. Moving in a strafing action, the remaining three were taken out, "And on that note, I relax." Connor said letting out a big yawn, "I'm going to set the ship to auto-pilot, so feel free to catch some Z's."

"Yeah," Renia said mimicking the pilot of the ship, "Make sure the radar alarm is active."

"Always do." Connor said hitting a few buttons before leaning his seat back and closing his eyes.

Destiny Island…

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all sat in a shack that belonged to Kairi. She and Riku collected some of the wild mushrooms from around the island, as well as some of the fish swimming in the shallow water and made them into a stew. It was pretty good. But the mood wasn't the best, and all because of the news Goofy and Donald had.

"So King Mickey thinks the Heartless are coming back?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he said that something called the Cornerstone of Light is weakened. We don't understand it." Donald said, "But he said he needs you to come to the castle."

"I see." Sora said, "It feels like I just got back here though."

"Sorry, but the king said he needs you." Goofy said.

"It's okay Sora." Kairi said, "Me and Riku know you'll come back."

"And in one piece." Riku said, "So go. Maybe if you nip this problem in the bud, you won't be gone so long."

"You guys are right," Sora said before turning his attention to Donald and Goofy, "I'll go. Not that I really have a choice, a hero's work is never done."

"Alright. We'll rest up tonight, and tomorrow, we go back to the castle." Donald declared.

An Unknown Location…

In a large room, filled with shadows, one area glowed a faint pink purple, surrounding it, a number of figures, hidden by the shadows that filled the room.

"So anyone know why we were called here?" The voice of the shadow of a skinny man said.

"How should we know?" The voice of a plump man said, the sound of machines faintly going, "All I know is I'm getting a little tired of waiting."

"I've never been a patient man myself." Another voice said, this one from the shadow of a large shouldered man, "So this guy better show up soon."

"And I do have to get back." A short man with a high pitched voice said, "If the race is delayed, someone may get suspicious." Silent as the shadows that filled the room, a girl, probably no older than a teenager.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." The girl said, "But since my master considers you all hopelessly beneath him, he will be a bit longer."

"Listen, I'm thankful you got me here, but I'm not waiting around on some guy who thinks he's the perfect one." Another shadow said, his shadow having some kind of coat, "So either get him here now, or I'll just have to prove how imperfect he is. Starting with his choice of help."

"Please, lower your tone." The girl said, "Or Master may release his pet on you. And he shows very little restraint on those he is ordered on."

"I don't really care." The coated shadow said, "Now than, time's…" A movement of a shadow distracted him.

"Oh dear, it would appear that master has released his pet." The girl said.

"You really think that scares me?" The shadow never had a chance to attack, or even pull arms, before a large creature, shadows around it like a veil, leapt out of nowhere and grabbed him. He screamed as the creature held him down.

"That's enough." The girl said placing her hand in the shadowed veil. The creature got off the unknown man and disappeared back into the shadows of the surrounding area.

"What was that thing?" A large shadow said.

"Some form of demon?" A shadow with a triangular hat asked, almost scared.

"There are no such things as demons." A muscular man said with some kind of claw on his arm, "But what was what?"

"How stupid are you people?" A voice said, his face was slightly viewable from the flames on his scalp, "That was a Heartless. But I've never seen one like that before."

"What is a heartless?" A shadow said, the sound of slight movement coming from him.

"I was wondering the same thing." Another man said, his body well built, "But it looks like something I saw on a stone tablet from a site we dug."

"It defiantly seems like something I should put a little effort into getting an extract of." A shrill female voice said from an extremely wiry frame.

"The heartless are something you want on your side." A plump shadow said, "Regardless of what kind they are."

"If you fools could all be quiet now, that would be great." A new voice said as a cloaked man walked forward. His face came into view as he approached the group, piercing, intimidating eyes looked over the shadowed crowd, "Now then, if we are to eliminate the obstacles and open the path, we will need utmost cooperation. I wouldn't want to lose any comrades yet." The man snapped his fingers once, causing a deep growl to echo through the chamber.


	3. Evacuation

_**Keys of Fate**_

Chapter 3: Evacuation

Once again, Sora was in the Gummi Ship of the castle, Donald and Goofy with him. It was hard to leave Kairi and Riku after finally being with them again, but he knew he had too.

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked noticing the moopy keyblade master.

"I just thought of something," Sora said, "Is this ever going to end? Will these stupid Heartless ever stop showing up? I don't think I can keep leaving my friends like this."

"I don't know." Donald said, "We'll be at the castle soon. Try to cheer up."

Dark Room…

The cloaked man and teenage girl entered a darker room.

"So master, you really believe that they will be able to defeat the keyblade masters?" The teenage girl asked.

"Xanire, I care not if they're able to defeat them." The cloaked man said, "All I need them to do is prepare the worlds for the bridges. Once they have done that and placed the bridges, they can all perish. In fact I'd prefer it, then I wouldn't have to share my new world with them."

"I could always arrange that if Death refuses to take them Master Raynd." Xanire said.

"No, if they die, they'll do it by the Keyblader's hands." Raynd said, "I do not want to tempt fate."

"But if they fail in the plans"

"I said no!" Raynd snapped, "I will make this clear to you, do not kill any of those fools. I do not want them to have any warning and rise against me. Which is exactly what they will do if they know they are just pawns."

"I understand." Xanire said, "But there must be something I can do to aid the plan."

"There is." Raynd said, waving his hand and creating an image of a world, "All those that could prove a threat will be here. Make sure they're welcomed properly."

"As you wish." Xanire said leaving.

Space around Disney Castle…

"Alright, we're here." Donald said. Once they began to come in for the landing, an alarm started going off.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless scanner." Goofy said.

"And it's off the charts!" Donald said, "We've got to make sure the king is safe!"

On the ground…

As soon as Sora, Donald, and Goofy left the ship, swarms of Shadow Heartless where down upon them like locust. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and started fighting. Goofy and Donald stating striking with everything they have, but the sheer weight of numbers spelt doom. Then, a miracle, all the Heartless turned to the sky, as if receiving an order, and then melded into the ground.

"What was all that about?" Sora asked, "I've never seen the Heartless run like that."

"Yeah, it was weird." Donald said.

"Dad! Dad!" A new voice said. A teenage boy, who looks a lot like Goofy, yelled out running up to them. He collapsed, using a long sword to keep himself from falling.

"Max, what is it?" Goofy asked.

"The king's ordering a full evacuation." Max said catching his breath, "But he wants you guys to talk to him first."

"We won't keep him waiting." Sora said as he, Donald, Goofy, and Max headed for the castle.

Castle Throne Room…

Inside the throne room, Mickey was explaining his plan to Minnie and Daisy.

"We don't have any other choice." Mickey said, "The heartless have expanded farther than they ever have, and they're doing it at a faster rate. We have to fall back to a new location."

"That won't really accomplish anything." Minnie said, "I know you're only thinking of the right thing, but if they are growing stronger, running won't change anything." At this moment, the three heroes followed Max into the Throne Room.

"Oh, good, I hoped you three would get here before we began to leave." Mickey said.

"So what's going on? Why are you running?" Sora asked.

"The heartless seem to be growing in number and power." Mickey said, "They've started appearing in worlds they never touched before. And they've been appearing in larger swarms than before. The castle's become unsafe."

"So you need a place to hide?" Sora asked.

"Exactly," Minnie said, "We can't lose the king to the Heartless."

"But I have to try to find out what's happening." Mickey said, "But if I can hide Minnie, Daisy, all the people here, even if I fall, the castle could still be run." Sora stood in thought. Only one place came into his mind.

"What if they stay in Traverse Town?" Sora asked, "There are some strong people there. Maybe a few of them are still there."

"It sounds like a bit of a gamble." Daisy said, "What if no one there is actually capable of fighting?"

"At least one's gotta be." Sora said, "They could protect you until I can get a hold of the others. Trust me, you'll be safe."

"Then it's agreed." Mickey said, "I'll investigate the source of the Heartless outbreak, you guys go to Traverse Town."

"Okay. Now come on, we don't know how much time we have before another outbreak." Sora said.

Space…

Renia and Connor still slept, their Gummi Ship traveling on its own accord. But a loud alarm went off, causing both to wake in a start.

"More Heartless?" Renia asked. Her answer was a series of noiseless grunts, "Connor?"

"It's a heartless." Connor said.

"Just one?" Renia asked confused, "Why is that a big deal?"

"Its power, it's off the charts!" Connor said. A loud explosion was heard. A large ship, with the Heartless emblem promptly displayed on its side. Numerous cannons fired from its hull, each one narrowly missing the White Gummi.

"Connor, we got to get out of her, we can't take this thing." Renia said.

"You won't get any complaints from me." Connor said. Before he could try to flee, a cannon shot blasted right past one of their engines. While the blast didn't directly hit, but it did rip a good section of the engine off, "We lost our right engine! We can't escape without it!"

"You sure?" Renia asked.

"Not unless we use the Turbo Drive," Connor said, "But if we miss a planet with a bad engine, we aren't going anywhere."

"Well we don't have a choice." Renia said.

"Alright, Turbo Drive…" Connor said hitting a few buttons on the control panel. Within seconds, a light went on, "FIRE!" The ship began to glow bright, then shot off as a streak in a single direction.


End file.
